


Beautiful Loser ~TEASER~

by lemonsorbae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: “I’m gonna plant things, Sammy.” Dean says, and that is what he does.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Beautiful Loser ~TEASER~

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little teaser to something I’ve been working on for Y E A R S now. During my edits I realized the below 500 words or so wouldn’t be making the cut so I decided to share them here as they were the first bit I ever wrote on this particular story and I’m feeling nostalgic. -- Also, please note, while this particular snippet is marked Gen and GA with no pairings, the actual story will in fact contain M/M, F/M, have a higher rating, and will, of course, include a DeanCas pairing.

After Sam fucks off to college and Dean doesn’t hear from John for going on six months, Dean takes every penny he has to his name – all the money he’s saved over the years to put Sam through college that Sam refused to take – and buys a small house out in the country. It sits on a few acres of land, cheap due to its location, and it feels more like home in a day than anywhere else ever has; even if it is missing Sam’s ridiculously hulking frame loping through its halls, and the possibility of dad dropping in at any second, rambling about shit Dean never understood, or glaring at Dean with alcohol glazed eyes.

Dean doesn’t have any neighbors, the closest house resting around a fourth of a mile away, and that serves him just fine. He and Sam have been living out of each other’s pockets since they were kids – everything that was Dean’s was Sam’s too – it’s about time Dean had some space to himself.

“What are you going to do with all the land?” Sam asks him one day. Dean’s standing at the back door, staring out at the vast expanse of nothing, wondering the same thing. There’s a golden tinge to everything with the sun creeping below the horizon, and it reminds Dean of when his mom would take him out to her garden to weed. She’d hum a Beatles songs and let Dean eat fresh green beans right off the plant, and they’d both go inside with mud caked fingernails and windblown smiles.

He doesn’t have much of his mother anymore – a few photos, curling at the edges with age and faded just, like his memories of her – but what he does have is beautiful and dusk trimmed just like the world outside his window.

“I’m gonna plant things, Sammy.” Dean says, and that is what he does.

●

It’s not as easy as that. Dean spends many sleepless nights preparing the land and reading whatever he can find on growing and maintain gardens and fruit trees, but within several months, Dean has himself a hopeful garden and the beginnings of what will be a small orchard. He puts in innumerable hours, out there in his sprawling backyard, and he feels like he can breathe again with his hands in the soil and the sun beating down on his back. Life’s been a long road with his mom gone so young, and his dad getting lost in a bottle soon after and never really finding his way out, and now with Sammy off at school Dean needs someone – something – to take care of. So he takes care of his plants.

●

He gets lonely sometimes, the quiet of the small house wrapping around him, reminding him no one else is there, but then quiet can be anything one wants it to be, so Dean lets it be a balm to his life sodden nerves and eventually the suffocating feeling he gets from being alone passes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr under the same username. =)


End file.
